powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Megazord
Master Vile and the Metallic Armor |numberofepisodes = 53 |voiceactor = Tony Oliver (Computerized voice)}} This page refers to the original Megazord combination. For a list of succeeding Megazord formations go to Megazords (Category) The Megazord (retroactively referred to as the Dino Megazord or the Original Megazord) is the combination of the five Dinozords: Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl. This is the first Megazord to be featured in Power Rangers, but within the chronology of the series may have been preceded by other Zord combinations in the distant past. Overview Appearances: MMPR 1 Episodes Weapons Mastodon Shield.jpeg|Mastodon Shield Power Sword Dino Megazord.jpeg|Power Sword Mmpr-zd-megazord.jpg|holding the Weapons History The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers received the power of the Dinozords as part of their original powerset. Throughout their battles with Rita Repulsa, the Dinozords would be summoned to the Rangers' side whenever she made her monsters grow, often using their combined Megazord form to destroy them. New formations for the Dinozords were enabled as the Dragonzord and Titanus joined the Rangers' side, such as the Mega Dragonzord and the Ultrazord When Lord Zedd arrived to take over for Rita in conquering Earth, his monster Pirantishead stole control of the Dinozords and heavily damaged them in the process. After this incident, Zordon would upgrade the Dinozords into more powerful Thunderzords. The Dinozords, in their upgraded Thunderzord forms, were completely destroyed by Rito Revolto. Dinozords The Dinozords are the first Zords of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Two of them were based off of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous time period, and the other three were technically not dinosaurs. Although the first in the series, chronology may put other Zord formations before it. When all five Dinozords were combined, they formed the Megazord, the only such combination not to have a prefix before its name (such as Thunder Megazord or Ninja Megazord). The Dinozords, in a weakened and partially destroyed state, later served as the foundation for the creation of the stronger Thunderzords, used throughout Season Two. When the Thunder Megazord was destroyed by Rito Revolto early in Season Three, the original Dinozords were probably lost as well. Both the Dragonzord and Titanus, the only two Zords to survive, probably lie dormant on Earth. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, piloted the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Forming the head and torso, the Tyrannosaurus was the mightiest of all Dinozords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when it could use its tail and jaws as weapons. It had the ability to fire energy blasts from its eyes. It could also roar so strongly that it created seismic blasts, channeling the Earth as a weapon and vaporizing monsters. It could also stand on his tail and kick his opponent like a kangaroo. The Tyrannosaurus remained underground while not in use, and could be remote-controlled by Jason should he need to pilot the Dragonzord in its Battle Mode. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord, and so it aided the Red Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:MMPR Tyrannosarus Dinozord.jpg|Closeup Image:Tyrannosaurus_emerging_from_Earth.jpg|Tyrannosaurus emerging from a volcano. Image:Tyrannosaurus_Control_Panel.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Control panel & Cockpit Cockpit 1 Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.png|Cockpit Image:Red_ranger_on_zord_mmpr.jpg|Red Ranger atop Tyrannosaurus Zord Image:Tyrannosaurus_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Tyrannosaurus VS Giant Mastodon Dinozord Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, piloted the Mastodon Dinozord. Its body formed the back and arms of the Megazord and Dragonzord Battle Mode. The head could be utilized as a shield. Alone it could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Its hiding place was in the deep Arctic. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Mastodon Lion Thunderzord, and so it aided the Black Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Mastodon_In_Arctic.jpg Image:Mastodon_Mist.jpg|Mastodon firing Mist from its trunk Image:Cockpit 2 Mastodon Dinozord.png|Mastodon Dinozord Cockpit Image:Inside_Mastodon_Controls.jpg|Mastodon Control Panel Triceratops Dinozord Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, piloted the Triceratops Dinozord. Forming the left leg, it could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of its horns to subdue opponents. The Triceratops remained in the Desert while not in use. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord, and so it aided the Blue Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Triceratops_In_Desert.jpg|Triceratops In the Desert Image:Inside_Triceratops_Zord.jpg|Triceratops Control Panel & Cockpit Cockpit 3 Triceratops Dinozord.png|Cockpit Image:Triceratops_Cannon.jpg|Triceratops Cannon Image:Triceratops_POWER_CABLES.jpg|Triceratops' Power Cables Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, piloted the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord. Forming the right leg, it could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however he could also attack using its teeth. This Zord was by far the fastest, running as transportation. Its hiding place was in the deep Jungle. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord, and so it aided the Yellow Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Sabertooth_in_Jungle.jpg|in the jungle Image:Cockpit 4 Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord.png|Sabretooth Tiger Zord Cockpit Image:Sabretooth_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Sabretooth battles Minotaur using its teeth. Image:Sabretooth_Cannon_MMPR.jpg|Sabretooth Tiger's Tail Cannon Pterodactyl Dinozord Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, piloted the Pterodactyl Dinozord. It formed the chestplate of the Megazord, She could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning. This was the only Dinozord with flight capability. It remained submerged in a volcano for hiding purposes. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord, and so it aided the Pink Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Pterodactyl_In_Volcanoe.jpg|Pterodactyl from Volcano Image:Cockpit 5 Pterodactyl Dinozord.png|Pterodactyl Zord Cockpit Image:Pterodactyl_Flight.jpg|Pterodactyl Flying Image:Pterodactyl_Fires_Cannons.jpg|Pterodactyl fires its Twin Cannons Combined Forms Megazord Tank Mode An even greater weapon against evil, the Dino Megazord is a powerful amalgam of the 5 Dinozords. It had two stages: Tank Mode and Battle Mode. Dino Megazord Tank Mode traveled on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords respectively. Armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected, with Pterodactyl riding on top. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords using the Rangers' Power Crystals. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. The tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Dino Megazord, rarely used for prolonged battle. Very rarely, the Dinozords will bypass the Tank Mode altogether, combining immediately into the Battle Mode. Image:Megazord_Perspective_MMPR.jpg|Megazord view inside and out Image:Tank_Mode_Fires_MMPR!.jpg|Tank Mode fires from its cannons Megazord Battle Mode After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Dino Megazord's Battle Mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after the reconnection of Pterodactyl Zord, the head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Dino Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, compensating with far greater close combat potential. The Red Ranger's chair is the command console for the entire Megazord, but some of the other Rangers seem to have roles too. In "Fowl Play", Zack uses the Megazord's Cranial Laser against the Peckster, and in several episodes Jason asks Zack to divert more power to him, suggesting the Black Ranger may control auxiliary weapons. In "An Oyster Stew", Jason directs Kimberly to send a communication signal to Tommy, which may mean the Pink Ranger controls communication equipment. The special functions of the Blue and Yellow Rangers, if any, are unknown. Cockpit 7 Megazord.png|The Power Rangers in Dino Megazord's cockpit Zyuranger Empty cockpit.jpg|Cockpit with no one in it. Cockpit 9 Mega Dragonzord & Ultrazord.png|The Power Rangers (with Green Ranger) in Dino Megazord's cockpit Mighty Morphin Dino Megazord Cockpit with Armored Red Ranger.JPG|with the Armored Red Ranger Power Sword It was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle, even with the Dino Megazord's immense strength. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by the Dino Megazord. The Power Sword not only gave the Dino Megazord an advantage in battle, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. The Dino Megazord's Power Sword allowed it to perform its most powerful finisher move: a move typically known as the Megazord Power Slash. This involved the Megazord infusing the Power Sword with red crackling energy before executing a powerful downward slash (though in some cases, like against Gnarly Gnome and Knasty Knight, an upward slash), throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The Dino Megazord with his Power Sword destroyed a total of 20 giant Monsters by season's end, excluding the pilot episode. Cranial Laser A rarely used weapon mounted on top of the Dino Megazord's head, the Cranial Laser is an extremely powerful ranged weapon used to finish off Monsters. After collecting energy within its forehead crest, the Dino Megazord focuses a lethal stream of energy into the ground, which travels towards the monster, destroying them upon contact. While powerful, this weapon forces the Dino Megazord into a stationary position in order to focus the attack. Mastodon Shield The head of the Mastodon Zord could also be utilized as a shield to complement the Power Sword, only used twice. First used in Green With Evil Part 2, the Mastodon Shield reflected the Green Ranger's energy blast back at him. Later, in Fowl Play, Jason summoned the Shield in order to protect the Megazord from Peckster's beak. Transformation Sequence In Megazord Tank Mode, the Tyrannosaurus Zord becomes the central component, with the Triceratops Zord and Saber Tooth Tiger Zord becoming the treads. The Mastodon Zord forms the cannons while the Pterodactyl Zord mounts onto the back. In Battle Mode, the Megazord stands up from its Tank Mode formation, with the treads becoming the legs and the cannons becoming the arms. The Pterodactyl Zord relocates to the chest, while the Tyrannosaurus Zord's head lowers to reveal its head. The cannons mounted on the Mastadon Zord relocate to its back, followed the Tyrannosaurus Zord's tail folding into place. Design The Megazord does not have a single unified style. According to an article by PLEX's Tsuyoshi Nonaka, http://www.toeihero.net/archive/rgl/omoide/main.html Tsuyoshi Nonaka on ZyuRangerit was inspired by GoLion/Voltron. This is most evident in the Sabertooth Tiger design wherein the head of the Sabertooth is the foot of the Megazord, the legs fold sideways and the tail becomes the Megazord kneecap. The tank formation was inspired by Daitetsujin 17. All the zords have the first letter of either on their sides or a center position. Because of the M's present on the Mastodon side, once they become Megazord's shoulder pads, they fortuitously recall the word 'Megazord'. Legendary Ranger Devices - Power Packs = The Megazord represents the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers for the MMPR Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Mighty Morphin's case, it featured the Red Ranger, the Green Ranger, the Megazord, and the MMPR title. This Charger was paired with the Megaforce Dino Charger. }} }} Additional Formations *Sabertooth Tiger, Triceratops, and Mastodon, Dinozords could combine with Dragonzord to form Dragonzord Battle Mode or Mega Dragonzord. *Megazord could combine with Dragonzord to form Mega Dragonzord. *Megazord and Dragonzord can combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord. *Once they were out of commission, what remained of the Dinozords were used to create the Thunderzords. The Dinozords can be seen morphing into the Thunderzords every time they are summoned. It is unknown whether the original Dinozords or any of their configurations could still be used in battle, even at a lower capacity. Toys One of the most celebrated Megazords, the Dino Megazord has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions. Notes *Tsuyoshi Nonaka designed the Daizyujin/Megazord. Had Saban opted to order Zyu3 footage from Japan, the Dinozords would have been redesigned, and they would have been able to combine with a redesigned Tigerzord. *Unlike Megazord's sentai counterpart, Daizyujin, it was not sentient. *It is unclear why the Power Sword comes from the skies. *Due to Zyu2 footage, the Megazord, on one occasion, demonstrated the ability to combine into Megazord mode directly, skipping the Tank Mode entirely. Its sentai counterpart never demonstrated this ability. *Whenever the Megazord carried the Power Sword, or when it had to exhibit dexterity, the costume's large fists would be removed and replaced with simple silver gloves. Depending on the scene, only one of the gloves may have been swapped out at any given time. *The twin cannon from the Triceratops Dinozord tail is missing from his transformation sequence into the Unicorn Thunderzord. *The Megazord in the pilot episode was known as "Mega DinoDroid". *Although each Dinozord possessed individual attack capabilities, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord was the only component of the Megazord able to battle and defeat an enemy single-handedly, seen when it defeated Rita's Giant and the Dragonzord while Tommy was under mind-control. *The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's design is based on an outdated concept of what an actual Tyrannosaurus rex may have looked like. More recent scientific-finds have revealed the Tyrannosaurus rex's body had a more forward-leaning posture rather than an upright-posture. This would be reflected in the design of the Tyrannozord seen in Power Rangers Dino Thunder years later. *In merchandise that were released after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' first run, Megazord began to retroactively be referred to as Mighty Morphin Megazord (after the team name) and Dino Megazord (after the zord components, Dinozords). Both names follow the typical naming conventions of Megazords. This was to distinguish it from all other Megazords. *During the transition from Tank Mode to Megazord mode, the rangers are seen from the back in the wrong order. Pink and Yellow are the wrong way around, and Black and Blue are behind the girls when they should be in front. This error is also present in Zyuranger. *The Dinozord show designs were updated in Season 2. They can be seen as they transform into their Thunderzord counterparts. The models used were the toys with Bandai America stickers. |147x147px]] *In the Boom! Studios comics, the Pterodactyl Dinozord can detach from the Megazord and fly off for emergency rescues. *The [http://www.super-sentai.net/sentai/jyu.html official Super Sentai website] states that the Shinka Gattai Daizyuzin, and by extension the Dino Megazord, is 41 meters tall and weighs 570 tons. This is contradicted by a stat sheet included included with the Vehicle Zord System Release toy, which states that the Megazord is 333 feet tall (101.5 meters) and weighs 172,000 lbs (78017.9 kg). See Also *Battle Fever Robo - The first giant mecha in Super Sentai *Megazord (2017 movie) *Kousoku Gattai Great Five - The first five pieces of mecha in Super Sentai Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Dinosaur Zords